far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Court of Elysium
The Court of Elysium (or CoE), named for an ancient myth known to the Tehuti of House Lyra, is a long-standing initiative between House Crux and House Lyra. The Court spans various collaborations over the years between the two Houses. This partnership, despite various setbacks, has survived since the reign of Emperor Crux Alexandron, the Firekeeper, particularly encouraged by the Emperor in honor of his mother. Born of that compassion, the Court has always been dedicated to Imperial unity and the overall well-being of Acheron Rho. Composition The Court is a branching organization born out of many different initiatives that were created over the centuries between House Lyra, House Crux, and more recently the Democratic Mandate. These various projects include the Freyja Protocol, The Department of Virtuoso and Authority, and Mag Mell. History The Court was supposedly originally established in the year 2620. The Court first began as informal meetings between Crucian law enforcement personnel and Lyran propagandists, who would often collaborate in their day to day business. These informal meetings then turned to official projects regarding their various cases. As their official business began to grow, the meetings of other branches of House Lyra and House Crux that frequently worked together began to be included in the Court itself. One of the first additions was the Neshmet, who specialized in criminal autopsies, followed by the Tehuti and their affinity for the various cultures of the Empire's worlds. On Crux's side, the Meistersinger title was in part born out of this collaboration, and numerous Ministers, Anwalts, Richters, and Judicial Enforcement Personnel worked closely with their Lyran allies on autopsies and cultural matters. These additions continued to grow until the Court of Elysium became an official and cherished branch of both Houses. The Court thrived for many years until the Scream, which severed connections throughout the Sector. Initiatives fell apart as the Court faded in the minds' of both Houses. It remained inactive through the re-founding of the Empire, the various civil wars, and the reign of the Blood Eagle, House Crux and House Lyra not always finding themselves on the same side of conflict. The Court of Elysium did not begin its resurgence until the reign of the Masked One, many looking upon it with wistful eyes for harmony of the Golden Age. It began to grow back to its original status, but experienced a shift in focus upon the beginning of the War Against The Artificials. The two Houses took on more responsibilities in the hunt for Synthetic Humans, and House Crux worked closely with Lyran telepaths in attempts to determine if Synthetics could be detected by psychics of the Empire. During the conflict with the STO that followed, nearly decimating House Lyra, the Court of Elysium did not die as some thought it would. Instead, members of House Lyra remembered their old cooperations with House Crux, and its benefit to both Houses. After the emergence of a newly independent House Lyra and their push towards rebuilding, operations of the Court of Elysium began again, focusing on a stronger, united Empire. The Joining of the Democratic Mandate In early 3201, House Lyra came to House Crux with a proposition, the addition of the recently emerged Democratic Mandate to their number. Hoping to utilize their specialty in both education and connection to the common person to spread the influence of the Court of Elysium, House Lyra brought the idea to House Crux. Despite initial skepticism, House Crux eventually came to an agreement. For their part, the Democratic Mandate, while wary of the proximity to those who were demonstrably against their goals, took the opportunity to prove both their worth and legitimacy to the Empire. Upon their addition to the Court, the Democratic Mandate, House Crux, and House Lyra started working towards The Court of Elysium Penitentiary Efficiency Framework (more commonly known as ‘Say Hello’), using each groups different strengths to hopefully improve and strengthen the Empire as a whole. ((Three vignettes are given here, intended to showcase the discussion of the addition of the Democratic Mandate from the perspective of each member of the Court of Elysium.)) Crux “Ha!” The Herzog scoffed, the sound echoed in the chuckles of those beside him, several shaking their heads. “Surely the Apep must have clouded your mind, Horuset! This… Democratic Mandate, these upstart children, cloistered so far from the Core… you must know the concerns within the Empire. We’ve already fought this war, with people like them… trying to change the way of things. Why in God’s name would we work with them?” The Herzog blustered through his words, the mere thought of the Horuset’s proposal preposterous, laughable even, to him. The Horuset smiled, the smile of someone who’d expected this. She had to speak the language a Crux would understand, all that pride and stubbornness and most of all, the adorable belief that they were being just so clever. '' ''“We both know why war happened, Herzog,” she replied, folding her hands on the table before her, leaning in, eyes fixed to the Crux diplomat’s. “Because we were too careless. ACRE. The Repentants. The revolutionaries on Yakiyah. The Empire let them grow unhindered until it was too late. But if the right Houses, our Houses, kept watch, worked with the Mandate, learned about them, surely such a failure would not be repeated.” The Herzog leaned back, eyes narrowing, hands folded. The Horuset held her smile. You just had to speak the language. Lyra A Tehuti from within the ranks of the Spirit Academia gets up and begins projecting her voice throughout the Hall of Debate. “Dear fellow members of the Dionysia, we are all aware that our foremost goal is to save the sector. To make the Empire a place worth living in. Before I continue, let me please ask that you hear me out. Dear Shadows, please wait until you plot against me. Dear Storms, please let me finish before you start shouting at me.” She started walking forward to the lectern, worried eyes following her all the way. '' ''“We have already mused on the possibility of using the Court of Elysium to further our goals. And I completely agree that our Cousins from House Crux are a worthy partner in our pursuit to save the sector. But if we really want to accomplish this goal, can we really just aim to make it better for the nobility? No. We cannot just make it better for the likes of us, the Empire has to become a better place for all. '' ''The Court of Elysium needs a new addition, one that understands those who are less privileged than ourselves.” '' ''Rumblings can be heard throughout the hall. “Before you start: No, I am not saying we should add one of the corporations to the Court. The leaders of those are just as far away from the underprivileged, as we are. Only that their form of aristocracy is one built on money, rather than on heritage. Who, you might ask, do I have in mind instead?” She waited a bit, for the ruckus that started amongst the crowd to die down, before she continued. “On Ias, there was a rise of a new player, one, that understands the people better than anyone else. I propose, that teams of Horusets should be sent to both House Crux and The Democratic Mandate to convince them that the addition of the Mandate is perfect for all of us and the sector at large.” '' ''When it seemed that loud shouting would take over, she added: '' ''“Just think about it, our cultural knowledge, paired with the legal expertise of House Crux and all that combined with The Democratic Mandate’s educational prowess could work wonders for the Empire.” Any further words were jumbled in a heated, night-long debate.They spoke for hours, the debate was long and arduous. Shadow, Storm and Spirit were all heard. She, however, sat silent. She had done her part. '' ''And at its end, the Tehuti stood tall and smiled. All it took was a little push in the right direction.She had convinced them. She had won. Democratic Mandate “The surest way to defeat your opponents is to make your trustworthiness, obedience, and faithfulness so assured that they have no choice but to become your friend.” a Forum member declared, feeling that familiar resonance one gets when you say something that has been echoed through humanity since it was created. A quiet smile crept onto their lips. “This could be our ticket into the good graces of the Emperox.” '' ''“Think of the good we could accomplish through the Court. The legitimacy it would lend our movement should not be overlooked.” another member added while fiddling with one of the clasps on their deel, noting its need for repair. “We could make a real difference on worlds like Pylopid and Ergus with the Court’s blessing. We could bring the light of Imperial order to those places.” After the leaders of the two major coalitions finished their pitch, silence fell on the room. It was now time for the representatives of the single organizations to speak, but no one seemed willing to be the first one to talk. With a nervous cough, the Stewards representative straightened their dusty emerald and gold trimmed coveralls, clearly unhappy of being the closest Stewards captain to the Forum today. “You know they’ll be watching us, looking for any excuse to justify our destruction. . . You know that, right?” The Kenjes representative grimaced visibly at the sound of a serf addressing the Forum, but dutifully swallowed their pride. “Of course they will, they would be fools not to. We’ve all heard the stories of what happens when unqualified people try to take on responsibilities they are incapable of handling.” The Kenjes rep smiled accusingly at the Stewards captain. '' ''Before the situation could escalate into an argument, an Observer from Ias’ River coalition placed a calming hand on the Stewards captain's shoulder and fixed a disapproving stare on the Kenjes speaker. “I share your concerns, captain, but we can use that to our advantage.” She motioned to the assembly. “We can’t hope to change the sector without taking any risks. This is an opportunity to show that we can be trusted and relied upon.” '' ''The captain nodded in agreement, and looked to a Stargazers Observer for additional input. '' ''“It’s a great opportunity to showcase the strength of the democratic movement. Imagine what good could come! Maybe even turning House Crux itself into a democratic institution!” '' ''The assembled Forum members did their best to not react to such a silly statement. For all their differences, even the Stewards and the Kenjes could share a chuckle over the naivety of the Stargazers. '' ''The masked Horuset took three deliberate steps toward the assembly. “What words will I take back to my House?” The Forum members began speaking to each other in hushed tones, filling the air with the sound of discussion. The noise of all the voices slowly became less and less discordant, until most people could be heard whispering the same words to those near them. “We are not the fire, we are the tide.” The votes were cast. The River Observer spun around on their heel to face the Lyran diplomat as the Forum representatives took positions in a small arc of support behind their friend. “Tell them that the tide of the Democratic Mandate rises to meet the challenges set before us. We’d be honored to do our part in service to the Empire.” Category:House Crux Category:House Lyra Category:Organizations